


Hair Brushing and Rainstorms

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is power in the lightening and truth in insanity. Spike sees both in Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Brushing and Rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> To Saffie, may you leave the familial war zone soon.

Drusilla sat on the bed in the middle of her room. Her dolls were strewn about on the floor and bloody tears made deep red trails down her cheeks to were they fell upon her black dress. Spike entered the room quietly, hating to see his Princess upset.

"Mummy's sad," she whimpered.

"My pet, why are you sad?" Spike asked as he slowly drew closer.

"I have no one to brush my hair for me," she said in a soft little voice.

Spike slipped behind her on the bed and lifter her silver handled brush. As he began to run it gently through the strands of dark hair, he caressed her shoulders with his free hand.

"Ooooh, it makes mummy all squishy inside," Drusilla said, her tears fading.

Spike continued to brush her hair gently, his free hand drawing light patterns on her back through the silk of her dress.

"And your hand makes me tickle," she laughed softly, then pulled away from his hands. She lifted herself off of the bed and walked to the large window, pulling back the thick drapes so she could see the storm raging outside.

"Do you feel better kitten?" Spike asked softly, moving to stand beside her.

"You make me feel all gooey," she said with a smile. "Can you feel the power my Spike? It sings to me."

"What does it sing?" he asked her, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"It says that my Spike will never leave me," she purred.

"I won't pet," he said. "I love you kitten, and I will never leave you."

Drusilla wrapped her arms around him and lifted her face until her lips were just a breath away from his. "Show me I'm your princess," she whispered to him, letting her fangs and ridges slip into place. "Love me my Spike."

Spike swooped her into his arms and carried her back over to the bed. Placing her gently in the center, he moved to lay next to her. "Always my kitten, and many times."

Soon all to be heard where the moans and growls and the crash of the thunder as the storm raged both inside and outside of the room. And the last thing either vampire heard before slipping into sleep was the soft whisper of eternal love.


End file.
